


Синяки

by fandom Party RPG 2020 (fandompartyrpg), Raella



Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Family, Gen, Politics
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25241095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandompartyrpg/pseuds/fandom%20Party%20RPG%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raella/pseuds/Raella
Summary: Княжну де Сарде беспокоит, что тренировки ее дочери проходят слишком жестко, и она принимает решение поговорить об этом с Куртом.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Fandom Party RPG 2020: Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Синяки

— Это совершенно недопустимо, лейтенант Курт! Она же леди! — Княжна Ливи де Сарде поняла, что позволила себе повысить голос, и от этого расстроилась еще больше.

Так явно выказывать свои эмоции было, конечно же, неприлично. Но как еще разговаривать с этим человеком, она не знала. Лейтенант Курт стоял перед ней с отсутствующим выражением лица, и понять, слышит он ее или витает где-то в своих, абсолютно неинтересных ей мыслях, было сложно.

Вообще-то Ливи изначально не была противницей этих тренировок. И когда Клод предложил приставить к их детям наставника по физической подготовке, сразу согласилась. Ливи успокаивала себя тем, что Гектор тоже наверняка одобрил бы предложение шурина. Она мирилась с тем, что ее дочь и ее племянник время от времени получают ссадины и ушибы во время занятий. Ей хватало ума, чтобы понимать — без этого никак, если они действительно хотят, чтобы дети научились за себя постоять. Клод уверял, что нанял лучшего наставника и телохранителя из всех возможных. И ей было приятно видеть, что эти трое поладили, что общение с новым учителем приводит и Константина, и ее малышку в полный восторг. И уж конечно, мысль, что их безопасность теперь в надежных руках, действовала на нее успокаивающе. Двор всегда был опасным местом. Подозрение, что Гектор оставил этот мир не из-за случайности, а по чьему-то злому умыслу, осталось лишь подозрением, но то, что за ее дочерью все время пристально наблюдают и не дадут ее в обиду, утешало.

Ливи с треском захлопнула веер и позволила себе вздохнуть. Она считала все эти синяки милыми, пока дети оставались детьми. Но с тех пор, как их обоих ввели в свет, тренировки перестали представляться ей такими уж необходимыми. Особенно когда Ливи начала замечать, что ее дочь не может как следует затянуть корсет, потому что у нее болят ушибленные ребра. Или когда выбор платья был продиктован не этикетом или личным вкусом, а лишь тем, что оно удачно прятало синяки на руках.

О, эти руки! Ливи приводило в отчаяние то, во что они превратились! Даже перчатки не смогли предотвратить появления совершенно скандальных мозолей. Ладони ее дочери стали излишне широкими, а плечи — неподобающе мускулистыми. Она научилась компенсировать это удачным кроем платьев и тщательно продуманными прическами и аксессуарами. Но как им поступать с вечными травмами?!

Ее дочь была вынуждена то злоупотреблять косметикой, то отказываться от танцев, а то и вовсе отменять запланированные визиты!

И вот сейчас, после того, как им пришлось перенести крайне важный бал из-за того, что прекрасное лицо юной де Сарде было изуродовано отеком и синяком, терпение Ливи лопнуло.

— Почему моя дочь до сих пор получает травмы? Ответьте мне, лейтенант!

— Да потому что мы все время работали с ней вполсилы, — все-таки соизволил отозваться он. — Константина я не берег, потому он и дерется куда лучше вашей дочери.

— Ах, значит, вот как выглядит в вашем представлении слово «беречь»! — Ливи окончательно вспылила.

И все же вспомнила, что племянник щеголял и опухшей физиономией, и хромотой куда чаще, чем ее дочь. Но она думала, что та просто была более старательна — как всегда и во всем.

— Она прекрасный теоретик, — все так же не глядя на нее пробурчал Курт. — В поединках, которые проходят по правилам, она берет верх. Но мне казалось, вы хотели, чтобы она могла постоять за себя и в реальных условиях. Настоящая драка — штука жестокая. — Он поднял на нее взгляд — неожиданно холодный и пронзительный. — Послушайте, миледи. Мы можем и прекратить тренировки. Если ее высочество перестанет втравливать зел... госпожу де Сарде в свои махинации. Но она же не перестанет?

В глазах Ливи поплыло. Ей пришлось сглотнуть гадкий ком в горле, прежде чем она смогла продолжить:

— Вы хотите сказать, что моя дочь...

— Некоторые из ее травм были получены вовсе не на тренировках, — сумрачно кивнул Курт. — Она действительно защищала свою жизнь.

Ливи снова раскрыла веер и принялась обмахиваться. Просто потому, что ей стало трудно дышать.

— А где в это время были вы, лейтенант? — вновь подняла она на него разгневанный взгляд.

Он помрачнел еще больше.

— Меня не везде пускают, миледи де Сарде. Аристократы, вы же понимаете. У меня нет права с ними спорить. А иногда ваша дочь попросту от меня сбегает. Обводит вокруг пальца. Из-за секретности поручений, которые ей дает княгиня д’Орсей, как она говорит. Извиняется, а потом опять сбегает. А я просто солдат, ваше высочество. И могу ее защищать только тогда, когда она этого хочет. А когда не хочет... — он с заметным раздражением пожал плечами.

Ливи было дурно. Она никогда не думала, что занятия княгини Соланж с ее дочерью заходят настолько далеко. Ей непременно нужно поговорить на эту тему с Клодом. И почему ее малышка никогда ей об этом не рассказывала?!

— Хорошо, лейтенант Курт, — медленно сказала она. — Если ваши тренировки действительно помогают моей дочери защищать свою жизнь, продолжайте. Если нужно усилить их интенсивность — я даю на это свое разрешение. Но постарайтесь все же следить за расписанием ее светских встреч, чтобы вновь не поставить нас в неловкое положение. Вы можете идти.

Ливи вышла на балкон, чтобы вечерняя прохлада хотя бы немного остудила охвативший ее жар.

Она всегда знала, что однажды дочь покинет Серену. Это было условием соглашения, когда-то заключенного ими с Гектором и Клодом. Ливи казалось, что это время скрыто далеким будущим. Но миновало восемнадцать лет. И, судя по всему, девочку уже вовлекли в какую-то опасную политическую игру. Выходит, совсем скоро — через год или через пять лет — она с ней расстанется. Возможно, даже навсегда.

И это значит, что Ливи должна благодарить за каждый полученный ее дочерью синяк, за каждый ушиб или ссадину. Все они — свидетельства того, что девочка учится. А значит, становится сильнее.

Ливи смахнула с щеки слезу. Ее малышка обязана стать сильной. Только так она сможет выжить в неведомой и страшной земле, отнявшей жизни и ее приемного, и ее настоящего отца. Все, что остается ей самой, это поступить так же, как в свое время Арелвин, — дать свое материнское благословение.

И молиться всем богам и демонам, чтобы ее дитя оправдало возложенные на нее надежды.


End file.
